da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Cireniel
Appearance Typical of Rivaini natives, Cireniel has a swarthy complexion. Her face is decorated with an almost sinister tattooing – more of a personal decoration than anything else, the closest she’d ever get to decoration, anyway. It was actually a test of endurance, as the process of adding the tattoos was quite painful. She has slicked-down black hair, parted to the side, and cut short in the back. Her green eyes retain a certain coldness, and she does, in fact wear lipstick, dark lipstick of purple colours. Biography Dairsmuid’s alienage wasn’t the worst out there, but it wasn’t a bed of roses either. Some would say these elves were a lucky people, their Vhenadahl well-tended, their people friendly with the shems of the city. But one household wasn’t so fortunate, ironically. Their names were Mennik and Cesia. And they had a daughter, whom they had named Cireniel. Mennik had had a previous wife, with which he had a daughter who was eight years older than Cireniel. His relationship with his former wife had not been harmonious, the bitter ending involving plates being thrown at him. Cireniel was a wild child. It was hard to get her under control, but it was possible. Her parents both loved her, but they themselves – both as a result of her misbehaviour, and their own issues – were not in harmony. Cesia didn’t feel that it would work, and was adamant about ending their relationship. Mennik, however, wanted to try and make it work out. One day, she left him, but was unable to take the child. And so, she was left with a distraught man still mourning over his loss. Mennik turned to drinking. It was lucky that he was the sleepy drunk, but it was still a childhood of neglect for Cireniel. To make up for the loss of her parents, she would make up people and worlds to play with and in. She immersed herself in this fantasy world, mostly forgetting the outside. She was distant with other children, and confused them with her fantasies when she did interact. And then Mennik fell in love with another woman. She was an artist, by the name of Leena. She was different, in the way that she thought, and he loved that. They got along quite well, and decided to marry and move into the country. She changed him. Out of love – some twisted form of it – they tried to stamp her fantasy world out of her. They took her things, and tossed them into the fire, forcing her to watch as her possessions crumpled, blackened, and burned. Cireniel has never been the same around fire since. As she grew, her parents continued to deprive her of the things in life that most children – elven or not – had. She couldn’t play with other children, living far from any, and she had few possessions that they hadn’t taken from her. She decided she would run away from them one day, and she managed to do so, but they found her. She was with a man that she had confided her story in; a shem with a foreign accent. He proposed an idea, and she wasn’t too averse to it. And so, for a bag of coin and an apprenticeship under a slaver, she sold her parents to the Tevinter Imperium. The slaver – by the name Edarto – did some work for a man named Septimus, a magister of the once-mighty Tevinter Imperium, and also had business dealings with the Antivans. Finally rid of her parents, she devoted herself to her new job. She was trained to fight, and to sell their...stock. And especially how to be discreet in nations where slavery was illegal. She favoured a large blade, loving the large amounts of destruction a sweep of such a blade could cause. She was strong and dependable – thus useful. And she tried to keep herself useful, lest she end up a slave. She wasn’t the wild-child of her past. She was controlled and aloof, direct and blunt. Men, women, children, humans, elves, dwarves, she had no qualms against selling anyone. They were all pitiful, whiny little things anyway. Better to be sent off to Antiva to become a useful assassin than be some stupid, whiny little orphan begging for coin. They left for the Tevinter Imperium to deliver a fresh batch of slaves, and she ended up meeting Septimus. He laughed, and told her the fate of her parents. Septimus needed components for his...experiments. It made her laugh with him to know Bronell and Leena would be used as magical components – in other words, killed. Needless to say, he was pleased with someone this...ruthless. He offered her a favour, and she took it. She decided on a special kind of training. Septimus had made deals with demons, and they’d taught him things, things he’d passed onto his guards as well as used for himself. The magister was a blood mage, but his warriors were able to harness the powers of blood as well, thanks to the teachings of the demons and the blood of slain drakes. She drank of this blood, and they taught her how to use her new-found abilities – to revel in death and ‘devour’ the fallen, to radiate an aura of pain, and to go into a blood frenzy. It was most fitting for her, and she walked away most knowledgeable, continuing her work for Edarto for the next two years. Before she finally decided to strike it out on her own, and see what jobs she could find. She picked Kirkwall, no specific reason, aside from how seedy operations there seemed. Timeline *August 3: No Good Deeds -- Darktown Relationships Notes *Leena and Mennik are dead. *Her 32-year-old half-sister lives. If anyone's willing to play her, feel free. *Cesia lives in Kont-Aar and has converted to the Qun. Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Rivaini